derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Mongoose Empire
The Mongoose Empire is an ancient race that has existed before the foundation of the Memeworld. Home to millions, almost billions of creatures, the Mongoose Empire spans all of India. They are bitter enemies of Kekistan, and have fought them multiple times. Though dubbed "The Mongoose Empire," it is also home to many hundreds of species, including tigers, lions, panthers, honey badgers, elephants, deer, wolves, rabbits, eagles, falcons, hawks, cats, dogs, monkeys, owls, koalas, and other animals. The Mongoose Empire is a powerful nation, possessing multiple Cringe devices capable of wiping out large areas, and have one of the most powerful militaries in the world, rivaling that of Reddit. Though having an army smaller than that of Reddit, the soldiers are highly resistant to cringe, and are very durable and hardy, a natural adaptation that comes from living in such proximity to the land of Kekistan, where so much cringe is thrown around, it is difficult to survive. The High God King Overlord Sashank has the ability to summon the meme god Megarton, and if worst comes to worst, even his master Unricon, but this ability comes at a high price. Organization and Military Structure The bulk of the army is made up of common mongooses, quick, vicious, and deadly creatures, capable of tanking 5 Level 2 cringe shots, and still able to fight. Each squad of 8 mongooses is commanded by a honey badger, a creature surpassing even a mongoose in fighting ability and intelligence. They also employ the use of front line shock troops and paratroopers, usually elephants and bears who shatter the enemy lines and deer who charge in to hold the gap until the regular units arrive. They also boast some of the best stealth units, using panthers and tigers to infiltrate enemy lines and kill their commanders, disrupting their enemies' plans. Their aerial units are also not to be trifled with. Unlike most countries, who equip their air forces with high-tech cringe bombers, the ME uses their natural surplus of hawks, eagles, and falcons to make literal warbirds, genetically modifying them to be able to fly at jet speed levels, and equipping them with complex, sophisticated wingsets and weapon systems capable of destroying small towns with a single Level 4 Cringe bomblet. Their aquatic forces are also decent, with deep-sea shark platoons which can remain undetected for years until the time is ripe to release their Level 5 Cringe payloads, and weaponized sea lions who undergo the naval version of the same process which shapes the warbirds. They also possess powerful land units and multiple thousands of heavy attack vehicles and rocket artillery devices. These include modern tanks, specially adapted and modified for animal use, APC's for rapid troop deployment, combat AA vehicles, specialized Tank Destroyer Divisions, and imported attack vehicles from the Warhammer 40k universe. However, since a limited number of these exist, they are not usually fielded in combat. A tier above that are the commanding officers, usually any creature that has proved itself enough to be given the ability to command. A tier above that are the generals, intelligent and cunning animals, usually wolves and elephants, that although usually plan and are more tactically-minded, are not above engaging in combat themselves. At the final level is High God King Overlord Sashank, who is the most brilliant military mind and tactician in the Mongoose Empire, a beast capable of taking on 2,000 Kekistani soldiers, and coming out victorious, using only a Level 2 cringe machine gun, a Level 3 cringe cannon, and a single Meme Ascendence Overpack, and was even able to tank a full blown Level 5 Atomic Cringe Explosion, thanks to his unnatural connection with Unricon the Meme Devourer. He was one of the only survivors of the Level 6 Emoji Movie Catastrophe. "The dank side of Unricon's might is the pathway to many abilities, some considered to be... unnatural." -High God King Overlord Sashank, providing insight to his curious abilities. His mental and tactical skills are the greatest in the world, able to fully counter and conquer much of Kekistan's plans during The Great Mongo-Keki War of 360N0, during the holy month of SC0P3. Internal Politics and Life Although the Mongoose Empire is a strict, militarized nation, it does spend a sizeable income on its people. It resembles the old nation of North Korea in many ways, but actually cares for its people, helping the old and disabled finding good jobs, and neurologically enhancing the disabled to be able to function the same way as a "normal" creature. The Mongoose Empire is an absolute monarchy, with a lone king in charge of everything, assisted by his generals, and high-ranking members of the civilian populace. The only way to become a king is not by birth, but by competition. The creature in question must compete in grueling physical challenges, that are nearly torture, and must suffer through extremely large doses of cringe, such as being directly injected with a vial of hyper-realistic blood, which causes hallucinations, terror, and death, unless it can be mentally overcome, or having the antidote administered. They are not allowed to eat, sleep, or drink at all for a full week. Even if the candidate suffers through all that and survives, he must pass a series of tests to determine his purity of heart, goodness, and strength of character. So far, no records have been released of the tests, but over 93% of all attemptees fail this part. Finally, after going through this entire process, without having a single break, the attemptees must participate in an all out war against each other. The losers all have their minds wiped, and are sent to their previous jobs, only knowing that they failed the tests. The winner is crowned High God King Overlord. Economy The Mongoose Empire produces over 88% of all animal memes, including Cute Cat memes, Doggo memes, and even had a share in the Doge market. It also is a part-time supplier of military memes, Call of Duty memes, and Indian memes. Because of its share in such a large industry, it can produce massive amounts of revenue, which it can use to fund its massive army and human services projects. Religion and Lifestyle The Mongoose Empire mostly worships the old Hindu gods, a daily part of their life. They also worship Kermit the Frog, the Meme God of Sarcasm, one of their most popular gods. They also fear and respect Megarton, and his master Unricon, powerful and dangerous creatures that aren't to be trifled with. Thanks to massive budget hikes to the Civil Services Program, and large amounts of money brought in from their meme industries, the Mongoose Empire enjoys a wide variety of services, that are all well-funded, such as the Cringe Regulation Committee, the Veteran Affairs Office, and the Central Bureau of Research and Analysis. Because of the efficiency of the workers (usually moles and rabbits), the Empire is every logistician's dream. The children are all given basic military training every day from the age of 5 to the age of 18. The schooling includes Math, Reading, Writing, Science, Physics, Chemistry, Meme Creation, Basic Tactics, Weapons Handling, Cringe Detection, and Multipurpose Battle Skills. After this period of schooling, they serve 2 years in active duty. After this, they have the choice to pursue other career options or serve in the military until the age of 57, after which they are honorably discharged, and given a pension. Their schooling system is rigorous, and strictly enforces discipline, but allows area for flexibility, giving the perfect blend of unyielding spirit and protean adaptability. Allies Members Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:United Memes member countries Category:Mongoose Empire Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion